


本白舊產出整理

by rukineru



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), OWV, Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukineru/pseuds/rukineru
Summary: 整理一下曾經放過lofter和plurk（而且有完整寫了出來的）本白。沒文筆，很雷，言之無物，自己也不滿意的程度。但還是好喜歡這兩個人。所以若不嫌棄的話——（章次次序根據首次發的時序。）
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 24





	1. 午前4時半

**Author's Note:**

> （寫於2020年1月）

白岩瑠姫在睡夢中醒來。腦袋仍是迷迷糊糊的，轉身看向身側睡前仍是空蕩蕩的半邊床，此刻已被人佔據。

耳邊傳來身邊人不大不細的呼吸聲，這才注意到對方手臂輕搭在自己腰肢的重量。

輕手輕腳的按亮放在床邊的手機，螢幕顯示著現時是凌晨4時30分。

想著要睡回籠覺的白岩瑠姫看著眼前呼吸平穩、正在安睡的人，心想這人早前勤力在用的瘦臉滾輪器似乎很有效，也分不清楚是不是因為最近太累了，但他的臉的輪廓確是比以前分明。他那染回黑色的頭髮在白岩眼裏看來卻不比仍是紅色時減氣勢，反倒添上另一種成熟的成人感。

幾乎是下意識的俯身輕輕親吻了對方的嘴角，動作輕柔而帶著依戀。

打算乖乖繼續睡覺的人突然感覺身邊的人把他撈向自己懷裏並收緊懷抱。白岩突然起了玩心，又湊上仍是緊閉雙眼的人的嘴唇，落下了幾個吻。他察覺到對方的唇帶著笑意，後頸髮尾被揉著的同時強勢的吻也向他襲來。

主導權被搶了！眼前的人沒打算放過他，吻一直沒間斷，想是要給打擾他睡眠的人一點小懲罰。白岩在親吻中發出哼哼兩聲的鼻音，抵在正吻著自己的人胸膛前的雙手抓緊了對方的衣服，得到了對方溫柔地伸手摸摸自己後背肩胛骨的回應。

「唔...」

好狡猾。

想起原定睡醒要跟對方一起去早早處理的事情，驚覺自己睡前竟然忘記了調鬧鐘。

突然有點後悔自己不安分好好睡覺。

看著吻完心滿意足打算繼續睡的人，白岩惡作劇似的又向他重重地落下一個賭氣的吻。

難得的三連假，事情後天再辦也是可以的吧⋯⋯

和旁邊的人一起把一天假期的早上睡了似乎也不錯。


	2. 兩個人的一些小事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (寫於2020年2月）
> 
> ！！！大概很雷，自我滿

1

「今天小貓組的小朋友都很乖哦。」

幼兒班的老師對著白岩和其他小小的孩子笑著，在冬日裏添了點溫暖。

今天新來的同學主動跟他說了話，白岩很開心。「各位同學再—」

「る！き！！」

又來了。打斷老師說再見的傢伙。

本田康祐的媽媽不好意思的沖老師一笑。同一時間白岩已跟老師完成道別的擊掌儀式，跑向門外接他的本田了。本田把頭上的幼兒高班帽子戴在白岩的頭上。

「今天るき也很了不起的。在你媽媽下班前，來我房間讀故事好嗎？」雖然這樣說著但本田也還不會幾個字啦。他邊說邊拉起白岩的小手。好軟啊，他心想。

外面下雪了，本田跟白岩撐著一把傘，小心翼翼的踩在雪地上，跟在本田媽媽後回家。

今天的白岩瑠姫也是一樣的開心。

2

跟好久不見的好友們在居酒屋屈膝談東談西，白岩好滿足。

本田就坐在白岩的右側，看白岩聽友人說話時不自覺呶嘴，覺得有點好笑。

依舊坐著，俯身靠到白岩跟前，手跨放到白岩左側的地板上，看著白岩的眼睛，好笑的說了句，信不信我現在就親你。

看著急急忙忙用還半縮在衣袖裏的手擋住嘴巴的白岩，本田笑了笑想坐回去，不料白岩突然閉眼傾前飛快的輕吻了自己的唇，觸感停留還不到一秒的時間。

本田愣了下，馬上止不住笑意，再一次俯身扭頭向著腰板坐得直直的白岩親回去。細細的吻慢又溫柔而安靜。白岩反應過來才後知後覺的想起來要把眼睛閉上。本田的舌頭揉著他的下唇，他也微微張了嘴回應。

氣息全是本田康祐的。白岩抬手拉住本田身上衛衣的衣袖，感覺自己的眼角大概紅了，好像還聽到友人小聲的吐槽了他們兩人幾句。

3

白岩上半身半扒半倚在沙發上，還在身上的衣服摩擦著他，連同跪在地板上的膝蓋，都讓他有點痛。

半瞇著眼感受著下半身那讓人難以啟齒的地方被柔軟又溫熱的東西舔弄著，不按章的一進一退似是在模仿著某種動作。看不到對方，酥酥麻麻的羞恥感更為大。身後的人不慌也不忙，比起慾望愛戀似乎是更為重要的東西，使他的動作輕柔又近乎虔誠。

實在是太喜歡這個人了。

白岩提起手背掩住嘴，身後那禁錮著他的人手上的克羅心手環滑過他的大腿。

讓他快抓狂的律動停止了。「乖，抬起腿。」那人說著卻已經捉起他的左邊大腿，然後在他跪得微紅的膝蓋下墊上了沙發一旁抓過來的薄外套。

這該死的溫柔。


	3. 【二十字微小說挑戰】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （寫於2020年3月）
> 
> 規則我不放了，因為不怎麼有跟（喂  
> 當時是想到就寫，差點想違規寫成30字(*´ω｀*)

First Time（第一次）

日プ第一次公演的舞台上有你陪伴，真好。

Angst（焦慮）

晚餐要做牛肉飯還是可樂餅啊。  
本田一臉冷汗。

Fluff（輕鬆）

白岩捏本田臉頰，對方溫柔地摸摸他耳背作回應。

Horror（驚慄）

房間有蟑螂。  
「啊啊啊！！！」  
「啊啊啊啊！！！！！！」  
和聲真好聽（不

Crackfic（片段）

紅髮那人吸吮著他大腿內側，白岩意識漸漸飄遠。

Parody（模仿）

男孩子嘟嘴就是要親親。  
——你回我嘟嘴是怎樣，バカ！

Death（死亡）

「やすくん、るきやす亡靈是甚麼啊？」

Time Travel（時空旅行）

好想回到白岩還在YsR那時，給他多編幾首歌的舞。

Crime（背德）

「白岩：『DDなんだ😔』」  
本田在instagram對此留言讚好。

Fantasy（幻想）

本田在歌唱比賽奪冠，白岩在台下忍不住落淚。

Spiritual（心靈）

不小心公開了對方是自己的心靈支柱這件事。

Tragedy（悲劇）

本田side：  
把剛給白岩做好的奶油燉菜打翻了。

白岩side：  
本田康祐，家裏竟然沒有可樂了！！！！！

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙劇情）

他任本田再三索取，距離為零，本田卻知他不愛他。*

Future Fic（未來）

這不是世人所理解的分開，這叫為對方各自努力。

Romance（浪漫）

浪漫就是簡單得如有個人跟你一起傻。

Suspense（懸念）

問題來了：是誰喝了家裏最後那罐可樂？  
本田裝傻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實就是在胡鬧（喂
> 
> *AU最後的兩個’他‘誰是誰請自行演繹


	4. 雪が降る

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （寫於2020年3月）

初冬的雪總是突然襲來。

白岩穿得並不厚，圍巾倒是有好好圈在脖子上。慢慢在開始積起薄雪的街道上走路，一步一步，不慌也不忙。

外國下的雪好像比日本的要細薄。喏，應該是錯覺而已吧。

想起來也好久沒有看過日本的雪了。

白岩想著吸了吸鼻子，把臉再往圍巾裏埋進了幾公分。他聽到旁邊那人從鼻腔輕哼出笑，下一秒頸上的圍巾增多了一條，還被好好的又再圈了兩圈，嚴嚴實實的，且有記得沒遮住他的雙眼。

「あのう、本田さん。」憋在圍巾後的聲音悶悶的，有幾分埋怨的意味。  
白岩說話聲音本來就小，此刻更像在撒嬌了。  
圓滾滾的眼睛瞪帶著彎彎笑意的眼，獲得對方一下挑眉。

因剛才一系列動作而被鬆開了的手又被重新牽起，而且沒忘被收在對方大褸的衣袋中。

不自覺的往身邊的熱源再靠了靠，跟每次擁抱時一樣，放心地把身體依向對方，就是有那人能穩穩接收自己重量的信心。

兩條圍巾也太誇張。  
誰看你啊。  
哼哼。

在四周都說著外語的環境中，能認識到同聲同氣的同鄉人實在是難得。

在外國念大學沒別人說的容易，白岩離鄉別井也不是志在交朋友，在校園裏總是抱著課本隻身走著，直到有天遇到本田康祐，那個看起來有點兇還頂著一頭紅髮的人。

白岩也不記得是怎麼變成總是在對方身邊的局面的。如何真真正正掉進名為本田康祐的這個漩渦裏的事發經過卻是深刻。

那天兩人慶祝期末考試完畢，到在這異地難得一見的日式居酒屋暢飲了一輪。末了本田送腳步浮浮的白岩回租屋處，才進屋裏白岩就站不穩，差點要跟玄關處的地板來個親密接觸，是本田及時撈住了他避免悲劇的發生。

接下來發生的情節有點俗，有點不按章，卻又似是那麼的理所當然。

屋內還是一片黑暗。等感覺到對方溫熱鼻息的時候才察覺兩個人已經靠得那麼近。他們之間沒人打算說話打破寧靜，耳邊迴盪著不知道是自己、還是對方的呼吸聲。一絲尷尬與曖昧漸漸吞噬此情此景，白岩伸手想去夠牆上的電燈開關，亂摸了幾下沒果，反倒感覺到對面那人用手撫了撫自己的後耳背。他下意識想躲，下一秒卻被禁錮在吻裏。

大家都醉了。

輕輕一吻結束，白岩皺起眉向對方投下不解的眼神，本田飛快閉上眼又在白岩微紅的嘴上落下幾個細細碎碎的吻，嘴角帶著笑意。他腦子還沒理解這是別人所說的互相取暖還是甚麼，回過神來雙手已經攀上本田的後頸，任由本田加深著親吻。

「るき。」

吻間發出的兩個簡單音節卻讓白岩的心像是被堵住了似的。

其實那天白岩根本沒有那麼醉，他可能喝了。

沒有人道明喜歡，也沒人說愛。所有事卻又是那麼的自然而然。白岩想起聽說過在一段關係中，誰先認真誰便輸了。那如果剛好兩個人都認認真真的對待這份感情呢？是不是，就可以一直好好的一同牽手走下去，一起膩著做些無聊的小事，共同經歷大大小小的開心與不開心，閒著晃著就又度過一些只屬於兩人的時間。不是要贏過你，而是想珍惜跟對方一起所有的感受，單純的想要把這份安心感珍而重之的好好保護、呵護著放到對方心裏面最柔軟的那處。

其實白岩很怕寂寞。他想要好多好多的愛。這些本田都知道。也不清楚他是怎樣做到的，總之，本田康祐，永遠可以安撫白岩各種的不安。

即使他總是被白岩損他笨過頭了，哎，可能也沒說錯就是啦。

意識過來時，白岩瑠姫這段海外留學的時光，每一點每一滴都已經充斥著本田康祐。白岩需要有自己的私人空間，對於本田佔據著自己的生活卻一點也不討厭。

雪還在下。白岩和本田踏過的地方留下兩雙並排的鞋印。耳邊還是路人外語交談的聲音，兩人的心卻無比平靜。白岩停下腳步，抽走了本田緊握著的手，獲得對方一愣的反應外加一張有點蠢的疑惑臉。白岩好笑的看著眼前這個男人，把自己向他的懷抱埋去，幾乎是在同時間，感受到撫上自己手臂的雙手。

「呐やすくん。」  
「一直以來謝謝你了。」

他聽到本田從喉嚨間發出一聲開心的笑，之後頭髮就被揉亂了。落到白岩頭頂的雪花溶化在他的頭髮與本田溫熱的指間。

他們就這樣安安靜靜的在大街上抱著，好像為冬日裏的這條街道增添了一份暖意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (當時寫沒想到那個現在想可能不準確的repo說他很能喝，然後jamming他自己後來揭曉原來不能喝啊OAQ


	5. Salted Caramel Crepe 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （寫於2020年4月）

白岩點開手機裏LINE的介面，看到那人已讀了自己的訊息，卻遲遲未回覆。

看了搞笑藝人表演相聲段子的視頻，節目嘉賓的笑聲響遍他一個人住的細小公寓，聲音迴盪在只開了暖黃色小燈的房間，反襯著白岩心中的空蕩。

電話響起來的時候，白岩幾乎是撲過去小桌子那邊的。才接聽視訊電話，就看到了本田放大的臉擠滿手機屏幕。

「喲。」

白岩聽對方跟自己打招呼，盤腿用了個舒服的姿勢在地上坐好，一手拿著手機，另一隻手偷偷揉自己剛剛太著急要拿手機撞到了的大腿。本田見白岩接了電話，挑了挑眉嘴角忍不住笑意，也調整了下拿手機的角度。

沒得到白岩的回話，本田向手機另一端的人呶起了嘴打算賣個萌。白岩看他樣子蠢，也跟著把嘴呶了呶對那頭的人撒嬌。

平常也是這樣的。當一方想要和另一人通電話或是視訊，總習慣先發個訊息，待大家都有空時才打電話過去。日本跟紐西蘭四個小時的時差，說多不是，說少也不少。並沒有特別約好，雖然是親密的人，但似乎是基於對對方的尊重，不想造成另一人生活的困擾，也就習慣了這種溝通的模式。

白岩正想跟本田說說今天回租屋處路上遇到兩人的舊朋友的事，卻眼尖看到視訊對頭那人面前的桌子上有染紅了的可疑紙巾。

「那紙巾是怎麼了？」長時間沒說話，開口是白岩自己也意料之外的沙啞。

「欸？沒，沒有。沒甚麼。」

明明聲音是那麼不自然。白岩軟著嗓子又問了本田一次，本田聽出他語氣裏頭的不安與憂慮，硬著頭皮還是決定說真話。

「就弄晚餐的時候切到手了。」  
「欸......」皺眉。  
「沒事啦るき。」  
「給我看看傷口。」

起初本田還是扭擰著不要，想嘗試安撫白岩說並沒大礙的，沒必要揭開剛貼好的創可貼把它浪費掉。可是白岩怎樣也不依，平常對很多事都不甚介懷的他，在這事跟本田較起勁來。見白岩眉頭越皺越緊，最後本田還是乖乖的，用盡可能最快的速度向鏡頭展示了傷口。

創口不算深，可白岩還是不自覺的摸了摸自己的手上同樣的位置，輕輕摩挲著那片肌膚，像想給對方一點安慰一樣。

本田望著白岩在視訊期間差不多一直緊皺的眉頭，覺得好心痛，看著手機想舉手摸摸對方的眉額把皺著的部分撫平，想了想又察覺不可能做到，硬生生把正抬起的手又壓回去，捏了捏自己的衣服下擺。

「是因為看我發的訊息分神了嗎？」白岩從倚著的床上抓過枕頭抱在懷裏，聲音悶在裏面。

「不是，説甚麼傻話。」

白岩聽本田言不由衷，張開口想說些甚麼，又找不到該說的話，悶著的情感沒能抒發，心裏著急，沒發覺自己眼眶悄悄紅了一圈。

本田看他這樣子心裏也難受，趕緊把話題扯到別處，說鄰居那剛上初中的男孩向女生告白被拒絕，結果哭著鼻子找自己訴苦。又說說便利店碰巧喜歡的巧克力打折，買了很多的存貨很開心 。還提到賣菜的阿姨說他今天特別帥，給他多送了兩顆馬鈴薯.......諸如此類大大小小的事。白岩邊聽邊笑，自覺仿佛也參與了本田今天的生活當中。本田見白岩笑了，心情也輕鬆起來。偶爾白岩還會回幾句嗆本田傻，本田也就傻呼呼答一句嘻嘻るき你也一樣傻啊，然後被白岩裝作生氣的樣子逗樂。

「るき你差不多要睡覺了吧。」  
「已經洗臉刷牙了。」  
「早點休息哦。」  
「嗯，你也快好好吃飯。」

被揭穿還未解決晚餐的人抓了抓自己那頭紅色的頭髮，笑著回應知道了。本田正打算結束視訊通話，又聽到手機那頭傳來微得差點叫人聽不清楚的聲音。

「想見你，やすくん。」白岩雙眼直直看著本田的眼睛。

本田懂白岩話裏的意思，沒把本來要調侃說的「哎現在不是見到我麼」講出口，認認真真地看向白岩微紅的眼睛回了話。

「我也想見你。」聲音裏盡是溫柔。

掛斷電話後，白岩還是望著手機暗下來了的屏幕愣了一會。

他想到即使仍能從忙碌的日子裏奢侈的做到每天跟對方分享日常，卻始終不能站在對方身邊一起經歷所有，起床沒有抱抱，睡前也沒有晚安吻，本田受傷了也得他自己去理。越去想鼻頭越酸，強忍了好久的眼淚終於滴落下來。從前白岩沒有覺得過自己這麼脆弱，跟本田分隔兩地後才知道了自己原來是這麼的不堪一擊。

手機屏幕亮起，是本田傳來催促自己睡覺的訊息。白岩站起身，捏了兩把坐得有點久而發麻的雙腿，在乖乖上床睡覺前，還是走到了廁所把哭過的臉再洗了一遍。


	6. Salted Caramel Crepe 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （寫於2020年5月）  
> 跟上篇一樣可以當成獨立的段子

上完了一週最後一堂課，本田康祐走出教室，看向自動販賣機旁那個角落，平常總把自己瘦小身軀躲在該處的那人並不在。

沒有帶著軟軟笑容的人迎接他，本田心裏有一下失落。查看手機裏LINE的對話，對方確確切切在半小時前告知他自己已經下課。

吶，所以現在人在哪裏呢。

尋找白岩瑠姫行動開始。

先到剛才白岩上課的地點，課室的燈已經全滅了，人不在。走到室內咖啡廳附近，閒時白岩最愛待著的長椅上，只坐著幾個用著英語高談闊論的本地生，並沒有留學生白岩瑠姫。

所以只可能在那處了吧。

本田扯下頭上戴著的冷帽，隨意用手指撥弄幾下理了理頭髮，開始邁步走向目的地。

到達校報編採部部社門口，拉門，踏步走進去——跟自己玩躲貓貓的那個人的身影便映入眼簾。

房裏只開了一盞燈，秋末裏將近黃昏的陽光從半拉的窗簾滲進房內，環境稍嫌還是有點昏暗，顯得坐在門邊靠牆的矮長桌上的白岩份外安靜。即使察覺到有人進入本來只有自己一人的空間，白岩還是一直半垂著眼看著前方對面的牆壁，那兒空空如也，本田看著幾近眼神空洞的白岩，視線描畫著他側顏輪廓的線條，突然內心抽痛，那份情感遠大於經過一番尋找後終於見到戀人的喜悅。

掛上笑容走近，本來一動也不動的白岩細幅度地晃起了小腿，直到本田走到他身前硬是用著大腿把晃動壓停。本田原本看著的白岩頭頂髮旋終於換成了好看的臉孔，白岩仰頭看向戀人帶著溫柔笑意的眼睛，嘴角垂下扁起。本田看他撒嬌的樣子覺得好笑，也向白岩呶了呶嘴，左手輕輕拂過白岩大腿，把自己的身體卡進白岩微張的兩腿之間，右手同時撫摸著他輕輕皺著的眉頭，看他表情漸漸放緩，嘴卻還是嘟著，像個小朋友一樣。

本田知道白岩近日有點小情緒。深知白岩並不是愛鬧彆扭的性格，可還是會有面對難過的情緒，選擇一個人默默處理的時候。他們交往以來相處都著重要尊重大家的個人空間，一方感到難受時，比起要追根究底詢問原因，給予對方陪伴支持的力量，更符合他們兩個人的相處方式。

這次心情不好的原因只可能是那個吧。白岩泛著水氣的雙眼望著本田，下一秒便落入眼前那個人的懷抱中。白岩縮在過長上衣袖口裏的手指拉扯住裏頭的衣物布料，感受本田兩臂從下而上穿過他的雙臂和身體之間把自己圈起來，力度溫柔的擁抱牢牢實實的。白岩把頭伏在本田的肩頸處，明明兩個人一句話都還未說，他的喉嚨卻湧起一陣咽痛。趕緊吸了吸鼻子，想要揮走莫名洶湧而來的異樣情緒，隨著本田慢慢摸挲他後腦處髮絲安撫，終究還是宣告徒勞。

不想要分開。不想新學期開始時，整個校園，整個城市，自己的身邊，就會沒了名為本田康祐的存在。

兩人一直都沒提及本田將要畢業回國的事，卻都有在心裏倒數餘下能與對方在這小城市度過的日子。

日子如常平凡地過著。就像現在，靜靜地、安穩地——感受著對方的心跳抱著，彷彿就是全世界。

像今天這樣是一個小意外，心知本田不會煩，白岩也就安心索取著本田身上給予他的溫度。

「明天週末要做甚麼呢。」本田輕柔的聲音打破沈默，傳入白岩耳畔裏，低沈的聲音過於靠近，惹得他的身體不自覺地微微顫抖。不消一會白岩回過神來，雙臂疊上本田寬實的肩膀，環住他想讓他和自己靠得更近。

「想吃やすくん做的牛肉飯。」聲音軟糯糯的。

本田從鼻腔處輕哼出笑，回話說那就要先出門買材料咯。今晚就直接一起到るき所租的小公寓裏住，不用特意調鬧鐘，明天睡醒了一起擠在洗手間裏梳洗，換好衣服了就一同步行到附近的超市購物，順便還能買個蛋糕吃，啊，要朱古力口味上面放了草莓的那款，回來了就弄牛肉飯，吃飽了打打遊戲，又能睡個午覺，輕輕鬆鬆，休休閒閒。

白岩聽著，手指頭隔著自己衣袖抓住本田後背處的衣服，另一隻手一下又一下掃向本田的肩胛骨。點了點頭，回聲說了句「好」。

說完又保持著這個姿勢抱了一會。人人說認識白岩久了就會發現他其實是個話嘮，小嘴總會說個不停。只有本田知道，有時候其實白岩也並不是那麼愛說話。特別寂寞了的時候，想要依賴本田的時候，本田總會說得比白岩更多，好像想用自己的聲音，安撫白岩寂寞和不安的情緒一樣。

本田鬆開擁抱看向白岩。伸手撫上白岩的臉頰揉著那處的肌膚，高興看見那人開始展開笑容。兩人離得仍是很近很近，本田往白岩前額落下一吻，對方就立即再靠近親上了自己的唇。白岩視線直直看向本田的眼睛，因呼吸形成的鼻息略過對方的臉，本田嘴角上揚，依戀似的吸吮了兩下白岩嘟起來接吻的嘴。

白岩向他討吻不愛閉眼睛，說是想要看和自己接吻是的やすくん的表情。可是本田卻總有辦法讓對方投降合上眼，與他一同陷入充滿著柔情蜜意的親吻中。本來放在白岩後背的手摸上戀人的頸脖，摩挲著到了他耳後。被本田撫摸自己弱點的白岩軟了身子，搭在對方肩上的雙手箍緊，最終還是敗下陣來，閉上了眼睛好好享受著最愛的人跟自己親吻。吻著他感到身體不斷升溫，倒也無關性·/·愛方面的慾望，只是單純想要持續著這個讓他身心靈慾層面感覺都很好的吻。臉好熱，身體好暖，白岩想，被本田撫著耳後，大概已讓他的耳朵染上血紅色了。正如此想著，本田就停下了對那處皮膚的進攻，右手找尋到白岩的左手十指緊扣，他感到本田的手指在他掌心劃過，卻是癢在心上。

物理上的距離不要緊，心的距離才重要。

和眼前這個人戀愛，世界就算怎樣了，於他倆來說都沒關係。

「吶，明天到超市不要忘記也要買可樂哦。」


	7. 課後時間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （寫於2020年5月）  
> 架空

初春的涼意與此刻白岩身上感受到的熱度形成強烈對比。

白岩穿著的校服冷背心因與本田的動作蹭磨到牆上，摩擦牆紙發出只有他們聽到的聲響。兩人靠得很近，白岩被紅髮那人禁錮在和牆的中間，腰被緊扣住，唇和對方的廝磨黏蜜，仍身穿冬季校服的白岩手縮在稍長的袖子裏，輕輕壓上對方雙肩交疊到頸後，本田的髮尾劃過白岩手臂，給他帶來一陣癢。

不夠，不夠，還不夠。白岩偷偷睜開眼睛，望向沈醉在情慾當中的戀人。他心裏滿滿的，如果他的心房是一個杯子，現在本田向它所灌的水大概滿得到了快要溢出來的程度。

17歲清純高中生白岩瑠姫與25歲成熟男子本田康祐的戀愛。

一呼一吸都是本田康祐的氣息。白岩眼睛瞥看到本田床上幾件還未疊好、亂成一團的衣服，想著待會定要把它們好好燙平收回床邊衣櫃第二格裏。

然後得到本田張看眼睛掃來的一記眼神斥責他的不專心。

吻越發激烈，白岩一直往本田靠想要貼得更近。他閉上冒著水氣的雙眼，本田一手扶住他的後腦袋，突然轉移攻略的陣地，吻落到白岩耳後與頸側那片敏感的肌膚，舌頭不溫不火地舔著，留下的水痕被氣溫瞬間蒸發掉，使得白岩耳傍時而燥熱時而清涼。本田另一手探到白岩冷背心與校服襯衣之間，手指頭隔著薄薄的布料輕輕點落在小男友瘦削的腰肢上，滿意獲得白岩縮了縮身子的反應。

「やすくん、好熱......」

白岩在本田耳邊呢喃，纖細的手指撩起本田的衣服摸他後背突起的肩胛骨，左手大膽地拉扯對方的褲子作試探。

「不可以，るき。」本田扒開白岩拉他褲子嘗試給他點火的手。

「過保護。」  
「乖～」

白岩不開心的扁了嘴。

每每想做，本田還是心疼白岩年紀小，怎樣也不願意。

結果苦了的是誰呢。哼哼，成年人的溫柔，太狡猾了。

「摸摸也行......」戰戰兢兢又把手伸過去。  
「不能。」

也太斬釘截鐵了吧！可惡！！

本田拉過白岩的手緊握著，在鬧著小情緒的人前額落下了一個安撫意味的吻。

徹底完敗。

那抱抱還是可以的吧。白岩還是不高興，捏了本田的臉一把企圖洩氣，想想本田對他專屬的溫柔，又覺得喜滋滋的。他上半身傾前把自己陷入本田的懷抱裏，而他所愛的人對靠過來的重量照單全收。

總覺得今天的課後時光特別溫柔。


	8. 本白短打

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （寫於2020年7月）
> 
> 這個是7月很忙的時候特別想本白了  
> 所以在lofter讓大家有甚麼想到的梗/設定/想法留言告訴我  
> 然後本來打算用幾句話的短打回覆  
> 結果當時只寫了9個request中的其中2篇而且沒能控制好字數（土下座
> 
> 這個短打的宗旨是不對自己有任何要求  
> = 亂來+不負責任

01  
request：「我要睇不良 笑死（」

白岩從東京搬家到了鄉下地方，轉校到新的高中後發現那兒的學生看起來居然很多都散發著不良的氣息。  
白岩本著人不犯我我不犯人的精神，在學校的行動一直儘量低調。他每天早上會到學生會福利社買牛奶麵包作早餐，香香軟軟最好吃了。  
有天他遲了到福利社，發現最後一個牛奶麵包被排在他前面的一個紅髮男生買走了，那人看起來好兇、特別的不良，白岩心想，還是不要跟不良少年有任何瓜葛比較好。  
奇怪的事發生了，接下來的幾天，白岩都沒能買到牛奶麵包，卻總是看到那個紅髮不良喜滋滋地享受著牛奶麵包晃在他眼前。嗷，好氣，但還是不要惹不良比較好。  
白岩決定第二天要早早到福利社，總不可能還是買不到牛奶麵包吧！結果當他終於碰到福利社擺放出來的最後一個牛奶麵包時，有人把麵包從他眼前搶走了。  
「是誰總搶我的麵包...！！！」  
白岩又氣又傷心，真的好想吃最喜歡的牛奶麵包哦，正想罵突然衝出來搶麵包的人，發現竟然又是那個紅髮不良。乖小孩白岩瑠姫同學一下子就聳了，打算使出有如鴕鳥的絕技，默默逃離現場。沒想到那個紅髮不良乖乖拿麵包去付錢（。）後，向著白岩逃走的方向直奔追過去。  
糟糕了！白岩心想，肯定是剛剛說的話把不良惹毛了，看著快要追到面前的人，白岩怕會被打，本能反應抬手擋臉，豈料下一秒觸碰到他的手臂的是軟軟的觸感。怯怯地移開手臂，看到的是剛才他得不到牛奶麵包，和一個摸著自己一頭紅髮，臉害羞得漲紅的人。  
「你～↗ ↗ ↗」不良緊張得破音了，噢。  
「你喜歡吃牛奶麵包對嗎我叫本田康祐是3年班D組的你是這裏的新生嗎是姓白岩對吧你的名字很好聽啊啊啊啊不對我是聽朋友說才知道你的名字的我不是甚麼奇怪的人...咳咳咳...！」一口氣講話的人在句末還把自己給嗆到了。這回到「不良」想當鴕鳥了，頭90度往下鞠躬伸出手跟白岩握手示好，儘管畫面在其他同學眼裏看來大概十分詭異。  
白岩看看牛奶麵包，看看這個說自己叫本田的人，突然覺得這個紅色頭髮的不良好像也挺可愛的。  
猶豫了一會，還是決定握住向他伸過來的手：「我是白岩瑠姫......你好。」他聽到自己這樣回答了紅髮不良。

02  
request：「想看和風故事，青梅竹馬的少將軍Yasu和最後因為家道中落而變成花魁的Ruki重逢後相愛的故事」

說實話白岩瑠姫看到本田康祐從屏風後出現的那刻是驚訝的。  
多年沒見，沒想到還是一眼就能認出他。兒時居住在同一城府的他們家族有生意上的來往，年齡相近的孩子很容易就玩在一起，盛夏裏玩過泥沙的本田一臉髒赤著腳去帶白岩在夜裏去看蟬，冬日裏怕冷的白岩總是向本田埋怨著生活在破地方沒能看到雪。他們陪伴對方走過了好幾個年頭，卻始終迎來了分開的一天。本田十二歲那年受父親影響，立志要成為將軍，便到了外地受訓，一去便是六年。  
白岩身穿繡有金色紗線的純白和服，很是配搭他清冷的氣質。有多少男人看過有名花魁的臉容後被他迷著。  
看到本田的白岩既慌亂又徬徨，兩手只懂用力抓住和服的衣袖以致指頭發白。白岩肯定本田也認出了他。他腦中飛快想過一千句能故作輕鬆的開場白，最後還沒來得及跟故人開口打招呼，本田就靠近過來封住了他的唇。  
被本田推到床源的時候和服已被弄得鬆鬆散散。白岩抬眼看見本田盯著他，眼裏散發不容拒絕的氣焰。這種氣勢想必是將軍特訓給他訓練成的吧，白岩腦子裏轉著這個念頭，下一秒就被下身的痛楚拉回現實。  
本田沒有很溫柔。白岩吃痛，看著眼前健碩了不少的男人卻只敢發出輕輕哼哼的叫喊聲。這個本田太陌生了。白岩掉了眼淚，卻不知道是因為生理上還是心理上的痛。  
往後本田不是隔晚就是天天來找白岩，卻沒再要他。  
有時候本田會要白岩唱他們小時候最愛的那首童謠給他聽。有時候他會要白岩給他講他在妓院裏當天發生過的事。更多的時候本田只要白岩坐到他的腿上，從後溫柔的抱著他，鼻子在白岩頸後摩擦使得白岩的耳朵發紅，便又是買起當紅花魁一整晚唯一所做了的事。除了童謠外，沒有人提及他們的小時候，沒有人提起白岩家道中落的事，沒人問本田外出特訓的那些年，也沒人說起兩個人重逢的那一晚。  
所以本田也不會知道，那一晚之前花魁白岩瑠姫於其他人來說是只可遠觀而不可碰的存在，不論恩客們在他身上花了多少心機和金錢。  
所以白岩也不會知道，本田康祐幾乎每晚來找他，是要他不再有被其他男人佔有的機會，好讓將來能獨當一面的自己可有能力帶他逃離這個煙花之地。  
不談情，沒說愛。  
到了哪天，他們可以坦坦白白跟對方訴說自己的心意呢？


End file.
